Thwip Thwip
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: Best tittle ever. Anyways, ramdon drabble of Peter and Anya that I thought of at mid night because I love the Spider-Ohana.
1. Videogames

Clicking quickly the buttons of the Play Station 3 joystick, Peter cleaned the floor with Anya.. Again.

"Oh c'mon!" Anya squeezed her joystick, trying not to do a rage quit. They were playing Super Street Fighter IV and in all the rounds Anya didn't manage to beat Peter. "Be nice! It's my first time."

"Nope. It's your… " Peter counted with his fingers the all the rounds they have played, since he won them all. "It's your sixth time playing this."

Anya glared at him, annoyed at the lack of modesty of Peter. To be honest, it was Peter.. What else she could wait from him?

"That's what happens when you choose Juri." Peter shrugged his shoulders. He was an expert on this game and he had a lot of time playing as Guy, so it wouldn't be surprised if the only damage Anya would do to him was at least half of the energy bar.

"You told me to choose her! And I still don't like her." Anya wasn't at all fond of how Juri character was. '_I should've chose Ibuki_', she thought.

"And you did it. Want another round?" He didn't wait for an answer when he already pressed start.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mmkay." She nodded her head and looked at the screen of the TV. Peering an eye at him, she saw he was very focused on the game. When the countdown started and said fight, she webbed his joystick. "HEY!" Peter yelled at her as he was trying to take off the sticky web, she took the opportunity she had to beat the crap out of Peter's game character. After a few hits , the combo and kicks, Juri won the fight.

The girl did a mini dance as Peter gave her a judgmental look. "I won!" She finally said, raising her arm and hand into a fist in the air.

"You cheated. And even if you've won cleanly, it would be one to six, my favor."

"I won."

"Cheater."

"I can beat you anytime I want."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Are you challenging me? Because I gladly will punch the hell out of you."

"Oh, it's on."

Anya put the joystick away and grabbed one of the pillows that were on Peter's bed, where they were sitting. "Take that!" She hit him hard on the face. Who would say that a pillow would hit that hard? Perhaps Anya was using too much strength on her arms.

"NOT IN _MY_ FACE!" He took another pillow and hit her back on the face as well.

And it went like that, pillows flying on his room; partially because they were throwing them and Peter got the brilliant idea to use her webbing to make more creative attacks, Anya did the same but more at her style. They stopped when Peter decided to let Anya win and she begin to annoy him saying that she was mortal even with a pillow.


	2. Slendy it's behind you

"Who plays first then?" Peter asked to Miles and Anya; that where sitting in each side of him, Anya on the right and Miles on the left, as the game finished downloading and it was ready to start.

"You." Anya quickly retorted, her eyes on the simple menu of this game.

"And why me?" Peter asked.

"Uh, because you're the older here. And it's your house.. And your computer.." Miles chimed in and scratched the back of his head.

"And your idea." Anya finished Miles' sentence, turning her head to Peter.

"Alright, kids. If you are so scared then I have no option." He held his hands up and then placed one in the keyboard and the other on the mouse, clicking on start as the intro began. White letters like writing with crayon slowly appeared; Slender.

"Just eight pages? Shouldn't be hard for you huh?" She knew this game, she had saw videos of people playing it and how 'scary' it was and it would be the funniest thing ever if Peter chickened out.

"Of course it's not. Easy peasy." Peter replied, starting to walk on the forest. He took the left, sighting a tree not very far.

"There's a page there!" Miles pointed out as Peter was very close to the three. It said 'Always watching. No eyes' He ignored the text and clicked it. The drums started to sound. "What does that mean?" Miles asked.

"It means that Slendy it's coming for _you_, Peter." Anya answered to Miles question, talking to Peter in a type of voice like a ghost of a cartoon.

"I don't know why you're so scared of this game…" Peter paused as the screen started to get static and quickly turned to the opposite direction he was heading to. "That was close." He said in a calm voice.

"Why you're running from him? He just want a hug!" Anya teased, smiling a little.

"Yeah? Then why you don't go and hug him?" Peter asked, motioning her to take the control of the game.

"No, thanks. I don't want him to eat my flesh." Anya shrugged one shoulder and shook her head.

"What?" Miles said abruptly. "He eats your flesh?"

"Yes, and then play drums with your bones." Anya said with her creative imagination, not helping Miles. They were playing this on a dark room at night and Miles just discovered this game and knew he wasn't a big fan of it.

"Is that a bathroom?" Miles asked again when he noticed the pattern of the walls of the place where Peter stepped in. "Page!" Miles and Anya said at the same time as they saw a page latched to the wall.

"I know, I know." Peter got near and clicked it, then walked around the house that looked like a bathroom and a maze. He stepped in on another kind of room to find Slenderman there.

Miles stayed quiet and just looked at the tall man with huge arms.. Or tentacles? Yep, he didn't like this game. Now that he saw Slenderman he'll just sneak out of the room like 'nope'

"Damn." Anya crossed one leg over the other and glared at Peter. "Just two notes? I'm kinda disappointed."

Peter didn't do anything to escape from Slenderman. He just sat there, watching how he lose the game.

"Welp, good night." He said quickly as he turned off the computer.

Miles eyes grew wider in a effort to see anything in the darkness they were in, then he closed them. Pushing the idea that Slenderman was just a game into his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he screamed in panic, whatever it was grabbing him, he webbed it to make it lose the grip.

"AHG! What are you doing?!" Anya said in the dark as Miles felt that the hand was now off of his shoulder.

Peter turned on the lights, something he should have done before and laughed. "Kids nowadays. Get scared of nothing." Peter said and chuckled at Anya, who was clearly annoyed by his laugh at her.

Miles turned to see Anya taking off with her hands the web that was on her neck. Good thing that Miles didn't aim to her mouth of face, it would have been disastrous.

"I'm going to web your mouth if you keep laughing!" She threatened Peter, webs hanging on her fingers which made the guy laugh even more.

"Uh.. Sorry." Miles apologized as he put a hand on the back of his head and smirked awkwardly.

"It's okay, kiddo. But the next time make sure you web this jerk." Anya threw the webs that she managed to take off her fingers to Peter, who probably would need medical help being that he was laughing like crazy on the floor. What was so funny about that?!


	3. Birthday Girl

"Wake up!" Peter said for the hundredth time, shaking Anya that was still laying on bed.

Peter had arrived a minutes ago to Anya's bedroom, getting access to there by the window. He also had his Spidey suit on but without the mask, that he put on Anya's desk.

"Do I have to tell you in Spanish? Es muy temprano!" She said lazily, her face buried on the pillow. It was Saturday, about six a.m. "I want to keep sleeping!" She added.

He started shaking her body again.

"Agh!" She exclaimed, sitting roughly of a sudden and making Peter to back himself. "You happy now?" She rubbed her eyes as she talked.

"Indeed." He paused for a moment and before Anya was about to say something he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and then picked her up, swinging Anya's sleepy body in circles. "Happy birthday!" He finally said in all the time he had been there.

Even if she was mad at him because he interrupted her beauty sleep from spending all the night out as Spider-Girl, Anya couldn't help but giggle.

"Put your suit, we're gonna kick butts." He said when he put her down. "And then the cake." He walked to the desk, grabbed his mask and put it on as Anya opened her closet.

"The handsome guy in red and blue spandex it's obviously me." Peter told to Anya and got near to the window.

Anya had to repress a scoff at the 'handsome' part.

"And the girl with the birthday hat it's not me." She shook her head and put her suit on the bed.

Anya saw how Spidey shot a web out of her room and swung over the city. "Happy Birthday to me." She said to herself and smiled, putting her suit on.


	4. Spidey Ramen

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap."Anya mumbled, as she read her manga.

"Could you stop talking? I'm reading here." Peter complained, frowning.

"It's just that I can feel the steel."

"No, if you were reading a comic you'd feel the steel."

"A manga can be as good as a comic."

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what's the manga about."

"I have been here, reading next to you, like for all this 5 minutes.. And you don't know what I'm reading?"

"Basically." He passed to the next page of his Wonder Woman comic. "Don't tell me you're reading pokemon or something?"

"Mirai Nikki."

"... Whut?"

She rolled her eyes, "Future Diary. Mirai Nikki is Japanes for Future Diary."

"Now you know Japanese, too? Ugh, you're gonna start eating ramen and cursing on Japanese sooner than you think."

She snorted. "Baka."

He smacked her with his comic book. "See! When you started reading mangas, anyways?"

"Yesterday." She retorted, her eyes on the manga.

"The only day I'm not with you and you learn another language and throw all your comics away. This is why we can't have nice things."

"I didn't throw them. They're still there, but now I have mangas, too. And Mirai Nikki is a nice thing!"

"How many have you read?"

"Three. Ao No Exorcist, Mirai Nikki and Desu Noto."

"... Okay, I know you said 'exorcist' and I just understood the only one you traduced so I'm just gonna nod like if I know." He nods.

"Blue Exorcist and Death Note."

"I thought you went to church."

"Ha,ha. You heard the words 'exorcist' and 'death' and you think I'm satanic or something? Well, guess what. Those are a really good manga and anime."

"Uh-huh. I won't be surprised if I go to your house and see skulls on the table and blood drawings decoring your walls"

"Even if you were right, which you're not, Rocky wouldn't let me do that."

"So you would? That's why you're suit is black?"

"Oh c'mon! You know that's Julia suit."

"But now it's yours."

"You know what? I'm going to my place to read this in peace before you change my name to Satanic Spider-Girl."

"Okay, Venom fangirl."

...

Peter swung into a rooftop when he noticed his phone was ringing. "He-"

"Guess what?!" Anya said, cutting Peter off.

"You summoned a demon?" Peter joked.

"There's a Spidey Ramen." Anya ignored his joke.

"And it tastes delicious, huh?"

"Every ramen is good."

"But mine's better and you know it."

"Whatever. I bought two, you want one?"

"Unlike you, I'm working right now."

"Well, me too. I was just congratulating myself for kicking so many butts and I found an _special_ kind of ramen."

"You went to buy that with your suit?"

"Problem? I'm sure you have done the same."

"Fair enough. Where are you?"

"On the Daily Bugle's rooftop."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Jameson's looking for you not for me."

"Wait for me, I want to see how do I taste on a soup."

"Uh-huh." Anya hung up.


	5. Doritos

"I swear I left them there." Anya walked out of the kitchen to see that Peter was still on her living room. "Hey-" she paused.

"What?" Peter cocked a brow after swallowing the Doritos.

"... Those are mine."

"Not anymore, Anya."

"HEY! You better share!"

Peter shook his head rapidly. "Nah-uh. Finders keepers!"

"I bought them! And don't behave like a child!" Anya frowned, she then sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Then eat something else!"

"You're note going to eat all that by yourself!" She crossed her arms. "Please?"

"Nope!" He stated proudly, eating the Doritos.

"They're mine!" She stared at the bag of Doritos and then at Peter. He, aware of what she was planning to do, raised a challenging eyebrow.

She exhaled heavily.

"You don't want 'em? Okay, more for me!" He smiled and put his hand into the bag.

And when she was about to grab it he avoid her hand and stood up the couch.

"Peter, I'm hungry.."

"I told you to eat something else!" He grinned.

She leaped at him but he dodged her move and latched to the wall, still eating the Doritos.

"Oh, so that's how it is." She narrowed her eyes and shoot a web to the bag, Peter didn't let it go though.

"Peter.. Stop behaving like a child."

"You're the one that doesn't want to eat something else, Anya."

She pulled and pulled, and Peter did the same. It was like to prove who was stronger, but the bag of Doritos paid the price and ended up being ripped off.

"See what you just done!" Peter blamed her.

"Me? You didn't wanted to share since the beginning."

"Finders keepers."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's see what other food I can take from you to make you mad." He said, walking away to the kitchen.


	6. Phone talk

Anya hummed the lyrics of a song she was listening as she finished solving equations on her bedroom.

The phone rang and when she saw the name she smiled.

"Oh, I'm a lightweight! Easy to fall, easy to break!~ With every word my whole world shakes! You're in control of my heart!~" She sang out load when she answered the phone, not letting Peter speak first.

"I feel touched.. And half deaf."

"You know you love my voice."

"Yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically. "Hey, guess who's on the newspaper?"

"Dude, you're calling me to tell me that you're on the newspaper again?" She rolled her eyes and kept doing her homework.

"I never said it was me. Though, I do have a page dedicated for my awesomeness. Anyways, you're the one on the cover this time."

The lead of her mechanical pencil broke. "Crap.."

"I thought you'd happier about that, ya know."

"No, I ran out of mines." She pursed her lips. "But yeah, really?"

"Yep, you'd have look better if I'd have taken the photo." She shrugged. "You know the accident in the bridge with Mysterio, remember? Well, apparently, you were cooler than me in the fight."

"It's not personal. You're just getting old." She walked around the room, looking for mines or a pencil. She then stepped out of the bedroom. "Rocky! Can I borrow a pencil?" She asked to her roommate who was on the lcing room watching TV.

"Oh yeah. Gimme a sec." Rocky got into her room.

"Excuse me?! I'm never gonna get old!" Peter said.

"Uh-huh."

Rocky returned to the living room, with a pack of pencils. "There you go." She smiled and handed it tl him. "That way you'll have a long time without asking me for pencils."

Anya smiled back at her and laughed slightly. "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome." Peter said, knowing it was not directed to him. "As I was saying, I'm gonna live 5ever."

"You're talking with Peter?" Rocky asked, she heard his voice from where she was standing and Anya nodded. "Send him my bests."

"Rocky says you're not gonna live 5ever.." Anya told him, going back into her room. "And she says 'hi''

"Kids nowadays. I have a formula to live 5ever and now I'm not gonna share it with you."

"Poor, poor me." She couldn't care less. "Listen, I have homework to do so I need to hung up."

"Good, your being responsible. Okay, bye." He hung up.

She sat on the bed and continued doing the math homework.

After a moment she let out one laugh. "I can't believe it.." She paused. "I miss his stupid voice." She confessed to herself, getting back into equations again.


	7. Dehydration effects

"Ah! There's a spider in my room!" Peter yelled, snapped his book closed and prepared to throw it at Anya when she suddenly just jumped into his room like if it was a normal thing.

"Two, in fact." Anya sat on the frame of the window, streching her arms.

"WHERE?!" He stood up and looked at every corner of his room with the history book as weapon.

The girl on the window smiled and laughed slightly. "Hey, I'm thirsty."

"Buy something then." Peter raised an eyebrow and sat again on his desk.

Anya jumped to his bed, messing it all as she threw a pillow at him. "First off, I don't have pockets in this suit so.. No money. Second, I was near and while you're here I'm out fighting without nothing to drink." She complained with the voice of a little spoiled girl; angry at her parents 'cause she didn't get what she wanted.

"Whoa there, sometimes you're the one studying and do I complain about it? No." He made a pause." But that's because I'm better."

"I'm just thirsty. I'm going to crawl to your kitchen." She said rolling slowly on the bed to fall to the floor with all and sheets. Then, with only using her arms, she began to crawl on the floor to where Peter was. She didn't really know why she was acting like that. Funny what too much sun can do.

"ZOMBIE!" He threw the pillow she had thrown at him. The way she was crawling on the floor kind of remembered him to one of the zombies of The Walking Dead. "A crawler!" He said, instead of 'walker'.

"Arrrgghhh.." She growled on her best zombie voice. "Waterrrr-"

"Zombies don't talk." He interrupted her inspiration.

Anya narrowed her eyes. "Shut uuuppp." She kept talking like a zombie of a cartoon.

Peter glared at the desk, looking for water like if his life depended on it. Thankfully there was a glass with water.

"Here!" He abruptly threw the water at Anya's face.

"Wha-" She stood up, really willing to strangle him. "I'm going to stick my webs down your throat, Parker."

"You wanted water, didn't you?" Peter smirked. "At least, if you're going to kill me, lemme put my suit on to make it fair."

Anya grabbed one of the sheets on the floor and she wiped his face, then threw it again to the bed.

"Karma. I'm not going to do trick or treat with you."

"AW NO! But, but, but we were planning to do Wendy and Peter Pan!" He teased, laughing.

"Tha karma will get you. Just saying." She jumped off the window and swung away, at least she got a bit of water.


	8. Halloween costumes

"Like my Halloween costume?" Peter asked, smiling under his Spidey mask.

"DUDE. Where'd you bought it?" Anya said, sarcastically. "How original. But you'll win all the candy, not fair."

"… Maybe I made it?" He shrugged. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I know!" She said, fixing her long sleeves. "I'm an evil queen. I could be Spider-Girl, but I won't use what I wear every day."

"Evil queen.. Of what, exactly?" He looked over at her long black dress. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Anya's way less lazy than Peter." He rolled his eyes.

"…" Anya thought for a moment, she had not really considered that. "Of Narnia!" She snapped. "Yup, I rule the part with the talking spiders."

"Well, this spider's starting an uprising."

"I'll call Aslan, dude. You're not gonna like it." She shook her head, it was awkward to feel the huge earrings swinging side to side when she moved her head.

"Weren't you _evil_?" He cocked an eyebrow under his mask and crossed his arms.

"Shh, Aslan thinks I'm on his side." She whispered, pressing a finger against her lips.

"Oh, you're screwed. Evil Spider Queen." He laughed.

"Whatever. Treat or treat, bro?" She grinned, lifting the hand with the Halloween themed bag to his face.

"Trick!" Even though she didn't say 'trick' he challenged her, pushing the bag away of his face.

Anya frowned. "I'm an Evil Spider Queen. I'll stick my webs down your throat."

"Three problems; One, I have a mask protecting my mouth from your aggressive webs. Two, you can't mean that more than in a joke. Three, I'm the master of webs."

"And why is that?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I am the web maestro. Your argument is invalid."

"No. The problem two."

"Because you're not evil." He tugged her with the elbow.

"But I can't go out of character." She shrugged one shoulder.

"Well, let's see who gets more candy. And weird looks."

"Obviously, you. I can't win against a home-made Spidey suit. The original one." She pouted.

"Exactly, young padawan. But I'll share some candy with you. Just a few."

"Damn, if you do that then the Karma will not affect you for throwing water at me."

"That's my master plan." Peter said like if he was evil now. "Mwahaha-" He coughed on purpose.

"Let's go, old spider." Anya joked.


	9. Insert good title here

"Heeey, Rocky! Is Anya here?" Peter stepped into the apartment just when Rocky opened the door.

"Nope! I'm not here!" Anya shouted from her bedroom.

Peter smiled and walked towards Anya's room, not bothering to knock he opened the door and entered to see Anya in her suit and mask off, lying in bed with her phone and headphones on.

"Dude, I told you Anya's not in here!" She repeated, pausing what she was watching.

He threw his bag besides her and took out the laptop from there. "How many languages do you know?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Two." She kept her gaze on the phone.

"So you don't know Japanese yet, Otaku-gal?"

".. iie.."

"Anyways, I have Spanish homework." He handed the laptop to her, showing what he had to translate. "I thought about using the translator but that thing doesn't make any sense."

"Yo do your own homework." Anya put the laptop aside.

"Are you mad at me?" Peter took her phone away from her. "Oh, so you're reading comics now?" He said, reading a few lines of Witchblade. "And what're you listening?" He took the headphones off, as Taylor Swift music sounded.

"Can you give me the phone?" She tried to ask nicely but seeing that he was getting too distracted with the comic she had to shot a web at the phone, taking it to her, because clearly Peter was not going to give it to her. She paused the music.

"Killjoy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, help me with the homework. There were a lot of weird words."

"… And they say you're a genius." She mumbled. "Twenty bucks, then."

"Ha, ha. Just.. help another spider?" He smiled.

"Ugh.. Lemme change my clothes." She dragged herself out of the room, walking to Rocky.

"Y'know.. I'm really consideration to change to a new roommate who doesn't open to non-bilingual nerds." Anya told Rocky as she got into the bathroom.

"I heard that!" Peter yelled, peeking his head out of Anya's bedroom while Rocky laughed.


	10. Weirdest dream ever

Peter got closer and closer to the point that Anya could feel his breath and then...

"SANTA MARIA-" Anya gasped, literally jumping off her bed and breathing quickly. "F... freakin' nightmare."

It was a nightmare, but it felt real for a moment which made it even more disgustiong, awful and scary for her.

She looked to the digital watch on the table next to her bed. Midnight. 12:36am to be exact.

"Holy- What the hell was that?" Anya mumbled, getting into her bed again and covering herself with the sheets.

She got to sleep just some minutes before her phone buzzed and buzzed until she decided to answer the call.

"What?" Not bothering to check who was, Anya said lazily and a bit annoyed, who the hell was going to call at this hour?

"Hello to you too- Anyways, I've had the weirdest dream." Peter started, "You were there and also Deadpool, and Slendy I didn't like that part but the point... You... Or Slenderman was getting closer to kill me when I woke up and latched to the wall. It was pretty creepy, he had fangs and all."

Anya first wondered how he said all those words without yawning at least once.

"I had a dream too... But I think it falls into the category of 'the nightmare that won't let you sleep for the rest of your life' but Deadpool wasn't there." _Thank God_, she thought. "I would've liked having your dream instead, though."

He frowned slightly and kept looking at the ceiling. "What did you dream about?"

"Dude, I want to sleep." Anya yawned.

"I thought the nightmare wasn't going to let you sleep for the rest of your life."

"I don't even know what I say. I'm gonna sle-" Anya didn't finished her sentence and hopped out of the bed, looking throught her window. "I guess I won't have the eight hours of sleep."

"I heard the sirens! I'm on my way." Peter told her and hung up, immediately.

"Gimme a break." Anya said to herself. She tossed the phone to her bed, sighed and suited up. This was going to be a long night.


	11. Pissed Anya is Pissed

From the 'who's the bravest?' conversation they had after punching the thugs' right in the face Anya ended up being dragged by Peter to his house to see who would be the first screaming due to the horror movie they planned to watch.

"So?" She sighed, rolling in circles on his swivel chair.

"We're gonna watch one for kids. Paranormal Activity."

"That's... craaaaaap." She drew out the word, with shaking her head as she stopped rolling on the chair.

"I thought you'd get too scared so I chose that one." He showed her the four movies.

"Resident Evil is better." She suggested. "Zombies are better."

"I wanted to watch The Ring or something."

"Then _**why**_you didn't buy The Ring?"

"Because..." Peter made a pause, "you'll have nightmares and you will not sleep for the rest of your existence."

"Then why you didn't by The Ring?" She insisted and begun to roll on circles with the chair again.

"Okay, we're watching The Ring." He walked to where his computer was and pushed Anya away, tapping the keyboard to look for The Ring online.

"Good." She jutted her thumb up.

Peter paused the movie and let it buffer, he then glanced at Anya. "Cheer up!"

"This is boring and pointless."

"Lemme recall. We saved the city, you agreed with this, we saved the city again, you tweeted and I saved the city while you were tweeting." He pointed out.

She sighed one more time and rolled her eyes. "This is just... Boring. Horror movies are _crap_."

"..." Peter thought for a moment, "Be right back." He left his room and closed the door behind him.

Anya started sliding around the room with the chair. Impulsing herself with the walls to get to the other side of the room.

She looked in Peter's room for something to do and she took a comic book issue.

After a few minutes Peter came back. "Anya!" Peter slammed the door open.

"Heya." She answered, still reading the comic book.

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"What now?" She said, boringly.

"We're going to the basement." He retorted, smirking.

"_Yay_." The brunette rolled her eyes and just let Peter drag her to down stairs his room. "I'm hungry." She glanced at the kitchen, pulling in direction to there.

"Okay then, hungry." He teased, pulling Anya back to the basement's way. He opened the door and pushed slightly Anya on a shoulder to go first downstairs to the dark basement.

She exhaled deeply and dropped her shoulders. "Whatever you put in there. I'm not gonna get scared, y'know."

"Then what are you waiting for?" He raised a challenging eyebrow.

Anya walked slowly down stairs.

"Hurry up, hungry zombie." Peter said, pushing her again.

When she arrived to the basement, she tried to take a look at the place but the lights were off and Peter turned off the light of the ladder, too.

"The most scary thing here is that I can step onto a lego." She said out loud, trying to find Peter in the dark. "Where the hell did you get, geek?" And just in that moment, someone slammed the door of the stairwell closed. She ran to it and tried to open it but without succes. "You're gonna let me locked up here?!" She shouted, walking into the basement.

"Crap!" She stepped on something like a bike and almost fell to the floor.

Anya then stopped walking when it had no sense to keep doing so. I'm hungry, she thought.

She heard a webshot and felt how something was pulling on her ankle.

"Peter, that's just- AH!" The web was pulled roughly to wherever was its source and that made her fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Anya growled and when she was about to stand up, the web made her fall again and this time, taking her to into the darkness.

She latched her hands to the floor and crawled to the opposite direction from where she was being dragged to.

Someone screamed, a girl, but not Anya. She thought that Peter was using some scream from some random horror movie.

She unentangled the web from her ankle so she could stand up.

"You're dead, Parker." Anya closed her fist tight. She used the web as guide to go from its source but she found nothing.

Then, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Something like a chair was suddenly threw upside down and when she turned to see, the same scream of the girl sounded right in her ear.

Peter was on the ceiling and had his arm extended with the recorded girl's scream on his phone right beside Anya's ear.

That did took her by surprise and she jumped. "Maldita sea contigo." She mumbled between her teeth, grabbing tightly Peter's arm and throwing him down from the ceiling, his shoulder hit hard on the floor.

"Ouch!" Peter said, also laughing of Anya. It was a funny kind of pain. "Poutty mouth." He kept laughing and checked if his phone was still alive. Hopefully, it was.

Anya took his phone away from him and replayed the scream, pressing the phone against his ear.

He momentaneously felt a buzz on his ear but tried not to complain about it. "Revenge. Feels good huh?" He grinned at her.

And though Anya wanted to kill Peter for making her fall and drag her like that on the floor, deep but very deep inside it was a little tiny bit funny for her.


	12. The Last Slice

Anya finished eating her slice of pizza and took a drink of her coke while Peter was already filling his cup with coke, again.

It had been a long tiring day. They were too busy eating so, they didn't talk a lot until they saw there was just one slice left.

"Let's solve this like adults." Peter told her, without taking his sight away from the slice.

"Mmkay." Anya nodded slightly and narrowed her eyes at Peter, then looking to the pizza again.

"Thumb fight…" Peter suggested.

"… Thumb fight." Anya hesitated but then agreed with him.

They fought thumb to thumb until Peter started to get advantage and almost got Anya but he thought he was going to win so on a moment, he was off guard and Anya got him.

"Oh, yeah." Anya smiled, taking the last slice. "The last slice is always the good one." She opened her mouth, ready to eat it in front of him.

"…" She met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "The hell are you doing?"

Peter pouted. "You're cruel. You'll eat that in front of me."

"It was your idea to fight for it."

Peter looked at her with puppy eyes.

"What the—" He would keep like that until she gave him pizza. Anya scowled and gave up. She cut it and gave one half to Peter.

He took a bite of it. "You can resist the powers of my adorable face."

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes and ate her pizza.


	13. Rematch

Knock out!

"Eat that!" Anya half-smiled at Peter.

He wondered if she had played Street Fighter recently, she had improved a lot since the last time they played together.

"I was just giving you advantage to make it more interesting." Peter shrugged one shoulder. "One round left."

"Lies!" Anya coughed the word.

It was a tie so far, only one round and the winner will not let the loser forget how he/she cleaned the floor with the other and before Peter knew it…

Knock out!

"And you're dead." Anya smiled widely and raised an eyebrow, that was her sweet payback for the last time.

"You have played this lately, haven't you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." Anya shrugged her shoulders and kept smiling.

"You planned this, didn't ya?"

"I don't know what're you talking about."

"Rematch."

"'Kay but I'm so awesome as Ibuki and Chun-Li I'll beat you again." She stretched her arms.

He played another three rounds, Peter was almost to win but Anya won again.

"Payback feels so good, now pay me." She extender her hand to him.

"What?" He put her eyebrows together, acting he didn't know about the bet he thought he would win.

"10 bucks, _now_!"

He emptied his pockets. "I have nothing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll stay here forever 'till you give me what you promised."

"Or another round." He suggested.

"… No problem." She said, convinced she'll win again.


	14. Learning

"Feliz Navidad." Anya said again, trying to get Peter to say it with a good pronunciation.

"..."

"Feliz..." She pointed to the smile she just made. "Navidad." She then pointed to the christmas tree.

"The tree?"

"No, dumbass." She facepalmed. "Christmas. Happy Christmas. Feliz Navidad." She said slowly like if she was talking to a child. "How many times I have to say it?"

"Tell me something easier."

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. How hard could it be? "Idiota."

"Idiota?" He had a clue of what it meant.

"Yes, that's what you are."

Now he knew what it meant.

"Spanish isn't that easy."

Well, he was right. A different word for every thing and just some of them were written the same or sounded the same, the verbs, pronunciation, grammar, fluidity and speed.

"Are you forming the sentence in English and then translating it, aren't ya?" She raised an eyebrow.

"... Perhaps."

Anya took one of the books and smacked Peter on the back of his head with it. "Don't. Try and think in Spanish."

Even if he could dodge the attack with the book, he decided to not to. It was starting to get boring those 'classes'.

"How if I dont' know most of the words!"

Anya handed him the dicctionary. "There ya go. Learn."

"You suck at teaching." Peter took the dicctionary. "You should, at least, tell me how to pronunce."

"You were the one who came here."

"How d'you pronunce this?" He asked to her, pointing with his finger one of the words of the dicctionary.

"Paralelepípedo."

"... Nope." He passed the pages and found a shorter word. "This?"

Is he really asking how to pronunce that? "Mar." She told him.

"Mar?" He repeated with doubt.

"Yes." She nodded. "Mar." She clarified the pronunciation.

"Mar." He repeated again.

"Good, you got it."Hallelujah. "Shouldn't be that hard... It's just one syllable."

She explained to him a lot of words and each one's place in a sentence so he could form it with good grammar.


	15. Crunch

_**Crunch.**_

Anya's eye twiched.

_**Crunch.**_

_**Crunch.**_

_**Crunch.**_

She took a deep breath and before the brown-haired nerd was able to piss her off more, she turned her head quickly and glared at him.

He, with a big grin, threw another potato chip and ate it, making the crunch noises to annoy her.

"Cut. It. Out." Anya hissed from the seat just under Peter. She knew she would have to find a seat far a way from him if she wanted to see the movie in peace. Sadly, the cinema was full and those seat were the ones left._  
_

"Shh, the movie!" Peter shushed her.

Anya sighed in annoyance and turned her head again.

After a while, he started to annoy her again. This time throwing the popcorns to her head. She could avoid them easily, and she did, but as soon as he started to throw a handful of popcorns, she didn't wanted to move a lot to not bother the people next to her.

_This is why I can't have nice things, I want to see a movie but Peter wants to come too and then I can have peace because he just wants to annoy me like the inmature kid he is._

"What is wrong with you!?" Anya whispered, but when she turned her head, popcorns were thrown at her face.

"I feel lonely." Peter whispered back, teasing her.

"Could you stop?!" She furrowed her brows but he threw more popcorns. "How do you have so-" She was cut off by more popcorns. "Hey, can you-" More and more. "HEY-" Even more popcorns.

She was at her limit. Grabbing her own box of popcorns she stood up and emptied it on his head.

The next thing was, besides Peter's laugh, that they both were outside the movie theater, not able to finish the movie.

"You're a kid!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I wonder why everyone says that."


End file.
